Parking brakes in vehicles for continuous immobilization of the vehicle while at a standstill are part of the existing art. Such parking brakes can encompass an electric braking motor that acts, via a gear drive that is embodied, e.g., as a spindle drive, directly on the brake pistons at the hydraulic wheel brakes. The electric braking motor is dimensioned so that a clamping force can be generated which securely immobilizes the vehicle up to a specific gradient. For greater gradients, a hydraulic clamping force can additionally be generated via the hydraulic braking apparatus that encompasses the wheel brakes.